


A Clone of My Own

by Abbyromana



Series: Tomorrow's Titans [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Cassandra and Tim's passion fires rise, there are deadly plots afoot that could extinguish it just as quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing story that will either contain many chapters or lead into sequels for the series.

Tim loved watching Cassandra.

The way her body moved was exquisite. Each muscle rippled in battle as if performing some sort of intrinsic dance. Each trickle of sweat and flash of golden locks accented her fluid motion. The fire in her eyes made his blood boil, and he often had to remind himself to focus on the matter at hand or risk being struck down in battle.

To Tim, Cassandra was the living goddess of beauty. One meant for him to touch and to smell and to taste. She was intoxicating, a drug he could never give up.

In his bed, Tim drank in every sense-filled second he had with her. All he could smell was her sweet, aroused scent. Withering beneath him, he would stare in awe at the halo glow that surrounded her. Each of her frantic pants and moans echoed his own frantic heartbeat.

He couldn’t begin to count the number of times he would have given up the mission, if she’d only asked. She never did, and for that, the small part of his quantitative mind was grateful.

A chuckle from Cassandra drew Tim from his musing. Standing in his bathroom’s doorway, he spotted her bashfully holding a sheet around herself as she half lay on his bed. She gave him a seductive, half smile. “You’re doing it again, Tim?”

Raising an eyebrow, he asked smugly, “What’s that?”

Cassandra leisurely rose, still holding the silken sheet to her. “Staring at me, of course,” she told him, slowly slinking toward him. “You do it whenever you think I’m not watching.” When she was within touching distance, she cupped his face with her free hand. Gently, she ran her thumb across his stubbly cheek. Tim’s eyes slid shut. “I can feel it like your touch on my skin.”

Tim just happily hummed in reply, savoring her touch.

Cassandra’s bubbly laughter filled his ears, before he felt the slap against the cheek. “Stalker!”

Tim’s gaze snapped open as he played a hurt expression.

Brushing past, Cassandra called, “You better not have used up all the hot water, or you’ll be in real trouble, Boy Wonder.”

“Perish the thought,” Tim said with a roll of his eyes. “Coffee before you go?”

Cassandra just flashed a sly smile at him, before tossing the sheet at him. “You know me so well.” Then, she shut the bathroom door behind her.

Tim sighed happily, “Right.” Turning on his heel, he tossed the sheet back onto the bed and tightened his bathrobe, before leaving his bedroom.

The dimly lit living room came into full view. The overly blaring lights of Gotham lit the few pieces of furniture of the Wayne Tower penthouse. As he moved across to the kitchen, Tim felt a tingle on the back of his neck. He turned half expecting to see the batsignal, despite no warning from his batcomputer. Old habits of old mentors died hard.

Instead, his gaze fell upon the floating form of Conner. With a wave and a smile, he beckoned Tim over like some sort of Wraith.

Tim just blinked for a moment, not yet able to process the sight. Not that he had never seen Conner floating in front of him, even in civvies. The problem was he had not expected to see him floating outside of his Gotham City penthouse. The members of the Titans knew Tim was keeping a low profile. While he no longer had a reason to separate his two identities, he still wanted his privacy. But in truth, that wasn’t the reason he felt shell-shocked

Quickly gathering his wit, he gave Conner his best upset expression, before gesturing over to the patio on the other side of the living room. When Conner nodded his agreement and flew in that direction, Tim’s panic briefly returned.

Glancing briefly toward his closed bedroom door, he thought of Cassandra. Even out of the corner of his eye, he could see Conner at his patio door waiting to be let in, and any minute, he might come to realize his best friend had just got done fucking his wife. Tim swore under his breath.

oOo

Cassandra barely finished washing the soap from her hair when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinct kicked in. She grabbed the hand, twisting it hard in the wrong direction. Then, she violently shoved its owner into the hard tile wall of the shower. A growl was on her lips and thoughts of decapitating the assailant were thrumming through her head.

“No one lays a hand on the Amazon Queen and lives,” Cassandra spat.

A bubbly chuckle from the assailant stopped Cassandra’s coming rant. The pale head turned 180 degrees to come face to face with Cassandra. Soon the familiar sharp, pale features of Martian Manhunter were grinning right back at her. “Nice to see you too, Wonder Chick.”

A snarl was still on Cassandra’s lips as she shoved Martian woman back and exited the shower, grabbing a towel on the way. As she wrapped it around herself, she was still fuming. “You have a lot of nerve, M’gann. I could have taken your arm off.” She stopped, turning to face the partially soaked form of Martian Manhunter. “I still may unless you have a really good reason for…”

“How about your Super Hubby finding out about you and Batboy?” Martian Manhunter said, lowering her gaze to look over herself. She twisted her long, fire red hair to release the water from it before slowly and mischievously raising her gaze again. “How’s that for a reason?”

“What?!” spat Cassandra, feeling a mix of rage and trembling fear wash over her. “Are you threatening me?”

“No, just warning,” Martian Manhunter said with a cheerful tone. “I have no intention in letting your lust destroy this team and…”

“Warning? Why?” asked Cassandra.

“Because,” Martian Manhunter replied, gesturing to the bathroom door. “Your Super Hubby is here.”

“What?!!!” exclaimed Cassandra, slapping her hand over her mouth. She didn’t wait for a reply. Instead, she dashed out of the bathroom, across the bedroom to the bedroom door, and slightly opened it just enough to hear the conversation outside.

“Didn’t mean to barge in on you, Tim,” the unmistakable voice of the clone said. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he sniffed as he always did to gather his thoughts. “But I’m a bit worried. I can’t seem to find Cassandra.”

“Oh?” said Tim with a voice an octave too high for him. He sounded less like Batman and more like the socially awkward boy she once knew.

“Yeah, we were supposed to have dinner with my pa tonight, but she didn’t show.”

Cassandra slapped her forehead at forgetting. In truth, she had been avoiding dinner with Luthor. The man repulsed her, making her skin crawl. She only continued working with him and not rip off his arms every time he laid it on her shoulder, because Tim insisted all those years ago that Luthor was a pain to be kept close. Never once did she believe Luthor was worth any of her time or the Amazons’ time.

Worse than that, he only ever spoke to her about offspring. He wanted her and the clone to reproduce and soon. That thought made her sick on too many levels to dwell on now. However, Luthor was not her primary issue, the clone was.

Her and Tim’s secret affair was on the verge of being uncovered, and by the last person, neither of them wanted to find out. Not for the same reasons, of course. Tim still fervently treated the clone as Conner, seeing a ridiculous need to protect him from any pain. She just didn’t want to get into a fight that could rip apart everything she and Tim had built. That was one thing she and M’gann could agree upon.

Falling back against the door, she pushed back the wet strands of her hair and sighed. “What am I going to do?”

The sound of M’gann softly chuckling behind her drew her glare. “I might be able to help with that, Girl Wonder.” She gave Cassandra a suggestive wink that didn’t quite sit right in Cassandra’s stomach. Still, she didn’t have much choice. She was without a plan of action… for once.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'gann lends a helping hand to both Tim and Cassie. Although, for Tim, it becomes far more personal due to secrets he's keeping from even Cassie.

“And you came looking here?” Tim inquired, trying to sound cold and suspicious, despite the panic waging war in his head.

Conner sniffed, before looking about the darkened apartment. “Well, I suppose you might have heard something from Cassie, or maybe she mentioned something to you. I mean, you and I are about…” He paused and sniffed again, before giving Tim an inquisitively raised eyebrow.

“What?” angrily asked Tim, crossing his arms over his chest. He was trying very hard not to act too out of character. He and Conner were still close, but he had come to learn that he had to be hard with _this_ Conner. This Conner was raised and groomed by Luthor. There was too much risk involved with anything connected to Luthor. 

A tiny smile formed at the corners of Conner's mouth.

"What?!" again asked Tim. He could feel his heart begin to race.

The smile faulted as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, man” Conner said with a blush on his cheeks. “I didn’t realize you had company.”

Despite himself, Tim’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?” He heard his voice jump an octave for the second time and swore under his breath. “I mean… why do you say that?”

A new, half smile tugged at Conner’s lips. “Don’t be like that, Wonder Boy. There’s nothing wrong with having a bit of company.” He playfully elbowed Tim. “In fact, I’m glad you. I was starting to get worried that spend all your time alone, brooding and practicing your frowns. Always said you were better than _him._ ”

There was a really good argument swimming in Tim’s head to sway Conner against thinking he had someone else here, but that came out was a squeak of “Huh?”

Tapping his nose, Conner winked. “She wears Chanel 71, just like Cassie.”

Tim’s throat tightened. He suddenly felt every instinct click into place to defend himself. He’d have to attack fast if he was going to survive the wrath of Superman. However, he didn’t get far when he heard a new set of booted footsteps coming from the patio. There, in full Amazonian gear, stood Wonder Woman.

“There you are, Conner,” Cassandra said with a broad grin.

Tim watched briefly spellbound as she flew to Conner’s arms, embracing him with a long, determined kiss. While Conner’s eyes slide shut, Tim noticed Cassandra’s remained opened and focused on him. She had an apologetic look in her eyes.

When Conner finally pulled back, still keeping his arms wrapped around her waist, he had a truly concerned look on his face. “Where have you been? I was so worried.”

Tim wondered if Cassandra even noticed Conner’s concerned expression as her full attention was still on Tim. “Sorry about this, Tim. It was completely my fault.” Then, she finally turned to face Conner. “There was an issue… on Thermescrya… that needed my immediate attention. I had to go.”

There was an uncomfortable pause before Conner slowly nodded. “Yes. I understand. I just wish… you would try to let me know. Pa and I…”

Cassandra cut him off, slowly lowering her head. “I know. I know. It just…happened so fast. Artemis…” She sighed, before raising the best pretend expression of regret. “No, there is no good excuse. I should have sent Artemis to tell you, even if I had to leave. Forgive me, my love.”

If Tim didn’t know any better, he would have sworn that she meant all that she said. She didn’t. She was just that good at manipulating men. He wasn’t the only one using the talents of his mentors.

A smile crept across Conner’s face as he pulled Cassandra to his chest. “I understand.” He buried his face into her long flowing hair.

For a moment too long for Tim, they just stood there in each other’s arms. Without his armor on, Tim felt truly uncomfortable about the intimacy of the couple, especially since it was with the woman he loved. A part of his mind, the more emotional, raged for him to react or do something to break up this moment. He didn’t. When Conner was around, he had to remain in control: cold and calculating.

Still, Tim knew he would do practically anything to keep her at his side. He was sure one day he would die for her rather than lose her. Yet, she was not his alone. Due to his arrogance and his need to fulfill a promise to Luthor all those years ago, he had talked her into marrying Conner’s clone.

At the time, Tim thought it was for the best. Conner was happy, making Luthor happy. He thought Cassandra would be too. Instead, he learned his mistake several months ago when she had confessed her love for him on the roof of Titan’s Tower. The night he found out just how cramped the batplane was for two people, even lying on top of each other.

“Say maybe you can make it up to both of us,” Conner finally piped up.

Tim was pulled back to the present.

Looking at Tim, he grinned. “I know it’s late, Tim, but I know this great place for lunch in Hong Kong. Come on! Let’s make it a double date.”

Tim stammered. “Doub… Double date?!”

“Yeah!” chirped Conner.

Cassandra struggled to chuckle. “Don’t be silly. Tim’s got a full night ahead of him. Besides, why would you ever think Tim has anyone here? Not that he couldn’t, but… he’s Tim.” She forced another laugh.

Tim was about to agree when he heard his bedroom door open and a voice answer, “Did someone mention Hong Kong? Hmm, I love Chinese food.”

On his heel, Tim spun around to see tall, stunningly gorgeous woman with waves of blonde hair and sun kissed skin, and dressed in his extra, plush bathrobe. It was clear from the way the robe sat high on her upper calf that she was a good six inches too tall for it. Even more obvious was how hard she was trying to emphasize her perfectly shaped curves with each swaying step she took.

Tim’s eyes narrowed on the woman, even as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Hello, lover.” A brief, bubble of laughter rose up her throat. It sounded momentarily familiar.

Nudging a gapping Cassandra, Conner said, “See I told you. Wonder Boy is so getting some.” Then he paused, coughing nervously. He gave the tall blonde an apologetic look. “Sorry. I mean, he’s found someone he connects with.”

“No problem, Superpants,” the blonde said with a giggle, nuzzling Tim’s neck as he turned toward Conner and Cassie. There was a scowl on Cassie’s face that sent worried shivers over Tim.

The blonde giggled again. “I’m the lucky one. I bagged myself a billionaire and a hero in one.” Tim noticed the woman’s gaze briefly flickered to Cassandra. “What more could a girl ask for?”

Cassandra’s frown deepened.

Conner laughed, tugging Cassandra closer to him. “I know the feeling. So do you think you’d be up for…?”

Before Conner could finish asking the woman, both Tim and Cassandra said firmly, “No!”

Then, they both stopped and stared at each other and at Conner, before simultaneously giving their own version of a reason not to go on a double date. However, the rambling, overlapping excuses only drew a confused expression from Conner. Both finally paused, looking to the other for help.

The tall blonde took that moment to pipe in, “And I have work tomorrow. Not all of us rich and beautiful people can just run around all day in spandex. Some of us have to do the work of normal people.” She winked at Conner.

Conner’s smile had vanished. His gaze was zipping about the trio as if trying to process their words and the situation, like it was some sort of incomprehensible puzzle. Tim thought it might as well be. This whole thing felt like one to him.

“Ooookay,” Conner finally said very slowly, before returning to his default mode of smiling. “Then, we’ll just catch up with you later, Tim.” Reaching across, Conner offered his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss… Miss…”

“Tanya,” the tall blonde said, shaking his hand. “Tanya Tschappat.”

When Tanya offered her hand to Cassie, the Queen of the Amazons just glared daggers at the woman lounging across Tim’s broad shoulders. With gentle nudging from Conner, Cassie finally accepted the woman’s hand. From the soft grunt from Tanya, Tim could only imagine how firm of a handshake Cassie was giving her.

Luckily, after a moment, Cassandra and Conner left, flying off hand in hand. That left only Tim and the woman, Tanya. Tim didn’t give her a second look as he ripped himself out of her grasp and headed toward the kitchen.

“Well,” Tanya said with an exasperated sigh. “At least you could do is thank me.”

Tim growled, “Don’t ever do that again, M’gann, or I swear…”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blond give way to a long, red ponytail and the sun kissed skin give way to the pale Martian white. “What? Save yours and Little Miss Wonder’s skin from discovery?” She scoffed.

Starting the coffee machine, he glared at it. “What happens between me and Cassandra is none of your business?”

In three strides, she was at the outer side of the kitchen counter. “Hey! I didn’t do anything when you two started getting horizontal. I’m fine if you two want to play house behind the back of Superpants, but I will not let you destroy this team in the process.”

“That will not happen!” Tim said fervently. He placed his fists on the counter and glared at her. “You know better than anyone what I’m doing to keep this team together, and out of the hands of Luthor.”

“Ah, yes, the Luthor conspiracy that you… uncovered,” M’gann said with a smirk. Her voice became smooth and a bit too condescending for Tim’s liking. “Big Bad Luthor trying to take control of the Titans on his way to world domination, supposedly. How’s that plan to stop him coming along?”

“You know it’s not just some conspiracy. It’s real,” Tim pointed out, before hearing the coffee machine click off. He turned to fill his cup.

“Yes. I know, and I still fully support you… for now,” M’gann said.

“Not thinking of betraying me, are you, Martian?” Tim said with his best threatening tone.

M’gann waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. “Not on my life. I don’t like Luthor any more than you do. Besides, you think I would have done all I have already, if I wasn’t on your side. I’m just saying… we all have to be prepared for the unexpected. But that would be easier if we has the entire team on your side. And, as I said before, I’m not going to let you do anything that could destroy this team. I’ll do what I have to do to keep it together. Even at a cost to you, Batboy.”

Tim took a sip of his coffee, absorbing what M’gann said. He understood her concerns as much as her motivations. Long before there was a Titans team, she had been working to keep its members together. It was like she had always known this team would exist.

“So,” Tim said coldly. Turning to face M’gann, he leaned against the hard, wood counter. “Was that the only reason you came up from the Cave?” He took another sip, savoring it. He even let his eyes slide shut.

M’gann said simply, “Actually, your little weapon… is awake.”

 

_To be continued_


End file.
